


Didn’t Anyone Ever Tell You to Knock?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Bunnymund dreams of carrots and there’s a lot of green growing things in his Warren.So maybe it’s mating season and a lonely pooka’s gotta make do with what he has lying around. Or someone lends a helping hand.Basically: Bunnymund. Carrot. Dildo. Your call how it happens. Have fun!"Bunny may be lonely, but that doesn’t mean he’s easy. Also, Jack ought to learn to knock.As an aside, the fics are going to be shorter for a while since I am realizing now that I am so behind on Blacksand week it’s not even funny.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 49
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Didn’t Anyone Ever Tell You to Knock?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/27/2013.

“So, on the one hand, it seems extremely obvious,” Jack says, chattering away to a stony-faced Bunny standing in front of him. “But on the other hand, it seems kind of disturbing. I mean, carrots were what the dreamsand formed. Does Sandy know about this? That’d be pretty weird. And, like, if you wanted a toy it’s not like there’s no one we know that—”  
  
“Frost.” Bunny holds up his hand. “Please stop talking. I don’t think this subject is really worth discussing. The more important issue here is that you shouldn’t just be dropping in on me, or anyone else for that matter, unannounced.”  
  
“Oh, come on. I was bored! And really, am I going to run into anything weirder? Probably not.” He grins cheekily at Bunny, who only frowns.  
  
“That’s not the point. And you don’t want to test that weirdness theory.” He folds his arms. “Look. You’re responsible for this situation being awkward. If you hadn’t just barged in, you wouldn’t have seen anything you didn’t want to see.”  
  
Jack’s mind flashes back to Bunny’s blissed-out expression as he slowly moved the carrot in and out of his body while rapidly jerking himself with his other hand. “Who says I saw anything I didn’t want to see?”  
  
Bunny raises his eyebrows and his frown changes to something more neutral. “In that case, Frostbite, I think you still need to work on not being rude. Not sayin’ I wouldn’t prefer ya, but you are gonna have to make an effort.”  
  
“Hm.” Jack’s expression turns exaggeratedly thoughtful. “Okay. So how about we pretend I just showed up, and I knocked before coming in. And I still wanted to surprise you a bit because the point of me visiting was to ask you out in person.”  
  
Finally, Bunny begins to smile, just a bit. “Better. So, you were saying?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: omg what did I just read. And yet you managed to make it classy. Well done!


End file.
